Amándote
by KathAlone
Summary: Tomó entre sus manos la fina invitación de matrimonio que se hallaba colocada sobre la mesa de noche... El nombre del amor de su vida estaba escrito ahí, pero no era él quien iba a ser el afortunado en casarse con ella. Triángulo amoroso. No soy buena con los títulos.


He pasado tanto tiempo sin escribir, maldito bloqueo mental y depresión extrema oAó(?) xD Este fanfic en realidad lo tenía hace mucho por ahí guardado, así que pueda que tenga algunos errores, que algún día, con menos pereza, los corregiré(?)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Falta de sentido, drama, triángulo amoroso, OOC, hetero y yaoi(?).

* * *

Se acomodó la corbata y se colocó el saco encima, el terno le hacía lucir realmente elegante, pero poco le importaba, él hubiese deseado ocupar otro terno y otro lugar en ese momento. Caminó con pesadez fuera de su habitación y tomó la fina invitación de matrimonio que se hallaba colocada sobre la mesa de noche.

_El nombre del amor de su vida estaba escrito ahí… pero no al lado de su nombre._

― Se acabó… ―Susurró levemente acariciando el nombre escrito en la tarjeta. Y era verdad, todo había acabado, para él por lo menos, no había más razón de seguir viviendo.

― _¿Puedes tocar para mi boda? _―Había preguntado ella, con la sonrisa más hermosa que él podría haberle visto jamás. Y por la cual fue incapaz de negarse al pedido de Elizabeta.

Suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a su auto, ¿cuántas probabilidades existían de que un camión se estrellara contra su auto? Probablemente muy pocas, iba a llegar completamente ileso al matrimonio que menos deseaba asistir.

Mientras conducía, los recuerdos de la noche anterior, en la que se desahogaba con un vaso, tras otro de cerveza y en la compañía de Roderich, volvieron a su mente― Sólo resiste, ¿está bien? Después de la boda iremos a tomar algo y te olvidarás de ella ―Mencionó el de lentes, esa noche, puesto que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y su apoyo desde todos los eventos que habían pasado, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo consolándolo y tratando de entenderlo, era el único capaz de mantener el secreto de cuanto amaba a la húngara.

― ¿Olvidarme de ella? ―Pensó antes de reír con tristeza― Como si fuera posible después de tantos años. —Había dicho él, para luego recibir una mirada de reproche, y un toque de tristeza por parte de Roderich.

Apretó el timón de tan solo recordar aquello, Austria había estado apoyándole mucho recientemente, y le agradecía por aquello, pero era muy difícil que se pudiera poner en su lugar.

Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un pequeño objeto envuelto descuidadamente en un papel, lo apretó fuertemente y lo mantuvo en su mano mientras observaba como la iglesia estaba cada vez más cerca.

Pisó el freno, apagó el motor y colocó el freno de mano, estacionándose de la manera más práctica posible― Mientras más rápido, mejor ―Pensó para darse ánimos, antes de abrir la puerta del coche y bajar.

Caminó hasta la iglesia, la cual estaba repleta de personas que al parecer, no tenían nada más interesante que hacer, o que realmente adoraban las bodas.

― ¡Gilbert! ―Escuchó que le llamaban, cuando volteó, era Roderich de quien se trataba― Pensé que no vendrías.

― Tengo que tocar para su boda, no puedo fallarle.

― O eres muy buen amigo o eres muy idiota, Gilbert. ―Murmuró el otro, arqueando una ceja.

El aludido le miró con mala cara ― Gracias.

― Es la verdad ―Dijo el otro― No tenías por qué haber venido. A menos que a mitad de la boda grites algo como: ¡Yo me opongo!... Eso sería excelente, siempre he querido estar en una boda donde griten algo así.

― No haré eso. ―Mencionó Gilbert― Pero tengo que entregarle su regalo de bodas. ―Pensó mientras le mostraba el objeto mal envuelto que sostenía en su mano.

Austria observó con algo de sorpresa el anillo que se hallaba dentro del envoltorio― ¿Enserio lo harás? Ella te buscará después para pedirte explicaciones.

― No me encontrará, ya estaré en otro país o flotando muerto sobre algún mar, probablemente.

― Eres un exagerado. ―Mencionó el otro dándole un golpe― Pero es tu decisión y te apoyo. Suerte.

― Gracias ―Sonrió Gilbert levemente antes de separarse del otro y dirigirse hacia la mesa en donde estaban ubicados los regalos, tomó el pequeño envoltorio y lo colocó encima de los otro regalos, con una nota debajo.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su lugar en el piano, se sentó esperando a que los novios llegaran; desde donde estaba podía ver al austríaco apoyándole desde el asiento con un pulgar arriba y una leve sonrisa, rió levemente y miró las teclas del piano, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no tocaba uno? O sí, desde que la conoció. Había dejado de tocar para dedicarle más tiempo a su 'enemistad-amistad' con ella. Defendiéndose de sus sartenes. Y ocultándose donde mejor podía.

Buenos tiempos llenos de risas.

― No debería recordar esto ahora ―Pensó levemente antes de dejar su mente en blanco y observar como el novio aparecía por otra entrada y se colocaba en su lugar, era apuesto y con mucha más suerte que él, por lo visto.

― La novia va a entrar ―Murmuró un hombre acercándose― Empieza a tocar.

Gilbert deslizó los dedos por las teclas y la melodía empezó a fluir, la novia entró, tomada del brazo por un amigo de Austria, que le acompañaba camino al altar. Se veía hermosa, incluso más que antes, bien dicen que el amor te hace irradiar felicidad.

― Resiste ―Pensó su amigo observando a Gilbert― Resiste un poco más.

Por otro lado, el prusiano trató de imaginar que estaba en otro lugar, en otro momento, lejos de todo, lejos de ella, ¿no dicen que la felicidad es para todas las personas? ¿Acaso él era la excepción?

Sus dedos temblaron, pero nadie percibió eso, la melodía siguió sonando hasta que la novia llegó al altar y soltó el brazo de su acompañante para pasar a brazos de su futuro esposo― Sonríe. ―Se dijo Gilbert alejando las manos del piano.

La ceremonia empezó, parecía demasiado larga, hasta que el cura declaró el casamiento como oficial antes los ojos de dios, ahora venía el beso, Gilbert apretó su pantalón con fuerza, miró hacia otro lado y los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar, él no podía seguir ahí, se levantó de su asiento y desapareció, mientras aún se escuchaban las exclamaciones de felicitaciones y los aplausos para los recién casados.

Roderich había conseguido observar cuando el prusiano había huido y le alcanzó a seguir el paso― Aunque no lo creas. Sé lo que se siente. ―Murmuró cuando estuvo cerca de Gilbert― Amar a alguien que no te ama.

El aludido rió amargamente― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Asististe a su boda? ¿Le viste casarse con otro? ―Preguntó Gilbert molesto, dirigiéndose a su auto, no quería desahogar su ira con el otro, pero realmente estaba muy molesto y triste.

― No, pero estoy viéndole sufrir ahora ―Murmuró el otro. Gilbert se detuvo, analizando lo dicho.

― ¿Qué?

Roderich sonrió de manera triste, inclinando la cabeza a un lado― Será mejor que te vayas ahora. Ella abrirá los regalos muy pronto ―Mencionó antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a correr. Gilbert no pudo detenerle.

― El amor… es muy cruel... ―Pensó antes de suspirar y mirar al cielo, parecía que llovía, o tal vez eran lágrimas lo que sentía en ese momento, resbalando por sus mejillas.

* * *

Fin~

Ahora con su permiso, iré a tirarme de un puente :D(?) Okno xD Es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero aún así, le tengo cariño~

Una aclaración: Al principio pensé en hacer que Roderich fuera quien entregará la mano de Hungría, pero me pareció poco caballeroso de su parte, porque después de todo estaba apoyando a Prusia en su dolor, o por lo menos así lo vería yo, es raro, lo sé oAo(?) xD

Reviews, tomatazos, chocolates, cachetadas/abrazos virtuales, o el awesome Prusia desnudo(?), todo es bien recibido :D

Gracias por leer~


End file.
